German patent application DE 198 20 671 A1 discloses a method for anchoring a tapping screw in a hole drilled into concrete, whereby first the hole is drilled and then a mortar compound is inserted into the drilled hole. Subsequently, the tapping screw is screwed into the drilled hole, a process in which the tip of the tapping screw dips into the mortar compound and displaces some of the mortar compound back along the shank, in other words, towards the opening of the drilled hole. The final outcome is for the entire drilled hole to be filled with the mortar compound so that the tapping screw is surrounded by the hardened mortar compound.
German patent application DE 10 2011 003127 A1 describes another method for anchoring a tapping screw. This patent application proposes inserting an adhesive cartridge into the drilled hole so that it is crushed by the screw when the latter is screwed in. This then releases the adhesive. The use of a stop drill bit is meant to ensure that the drilled hole is of a defined depth. In this manner, according to DE 10 2011 003127 A1, it is possible to dispense with a conceivably costly adhesive metering procedure during the placement of the screw.